Lumières ou Ténèbres
by Zenha
Summary: yééééh , nouvelle fic sur HP... qui sait ce qui lui attend cette année...ou devrais-je dire ce qui attend les autres...
1. Dans son monde aucun rapport

Disclaimers : rien est à moi sauf l'histoire bien sûr ;p Auteur : Célé (the Best) Rating : euh Général pour l'instant. Longueur : Uhhhh tu m'en pose de ces questions toi .. Genre : général peut etre Dark.. Mais peut être pas..  
  
Lumière ou ténèbres ?  
  
Chapitre 1 : Dans son monde.  
  
Harry, jeune homme de 16ans, était dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive, regardant par sa fenêtre, les étoiles brillantent du ciel. Se levant vers la bibliothèque qu'il avait improvisée dans un coin de sa chambre, il pris un livre et s'installa à son bureau. Depuis le début des vacances, notre jeune apprenti sorcier, ne faisait que passées ses journées entre faire un jogging le matin, et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour étudier. En effet depuis l'année dernière, une passion l'a soudain animé, son esprit si naïf, eue une soif de cultures, alors il avait passé ses soirées sous sa cape d'invisibilité, dans les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et plus particulièrement dans la section interdite. Il réapprit tout son programme scolaire depuis sa première année, et il a même étudié son futur programme, Harry était devenue secrètement bien sûr l'un des plus brillants élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Mais sa célébrité lui suffisait amplement, et il n'en voulait pas d'autres alors il ne faisait pas étalages de ses savoirs. Avant les vacances, il avait commencé la partie portant sur à magie ancestrales, une magie secrète et très puissante, mais étant donné qu'elle était vraiment très bien cachée, il ne l'a étudiée quand diagonal, juste quelques bases, et quelques sortilèges, bien sur cela avait considérablement augmenté son potentiel magique, qui pour son âge était déjà très élevé. Ensuite ne trouvant pas beaucoup de grimoire sur cette magie, il s'est tourné vers la magie noire, tout cela derrière le dos de tous les professeurs, et même de Dumbledore qui ne se doutait pas que son « cher » protégé s'adonnait a des rites anciens et très dangereux pour augmenter son savoir, et sa magie.  
  
De plus cette année fut une année particulière pour Harry, non pas a cause, de son nouveau savoir que lui seul connaissait, mais il était devenu, tout seul, animagi. Cela lui avait pris exactement 10 mois pour le devenir, mais le plus étonnent, fut son animal. Ou devrais-je dire ses animaux ?! Eh oui notre survivant avait comme forme première un lion, qui pour lui n'était pas surprenant car il au fil des années, il en avait déduit qu'il était le descendant de direct Gryffondor et indirect de Serpentard mais cette seconde partie ne concerne pas ses animaux. Donc en second animal, il se transformait en puma, félin rapide, agile et presque invisible, à cause de son pelage extrêmement noir, que l'on ne pourrait voir dans la nuit. Dès lors qu'il eu pris ses formes, Harry parcourrait la forêt interdite, presque toutes les nuits et ne revenait que très tôt le matin. Mais me direz-vous, n'est-il pas fatigué ? Je vous répondrai, que depuis la fin de la troisième lors de sa 4e année, Harry ne dormait presque plus, pour éviter les cauchemars, il s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain, et ne faisait que potassé des livres. Mais arrêtons nous de faire l'éloge de ses qualités, de son savoir et de sa puissance, revenons à notre jeune rêveur.  
  
Mais pourquoi rêveur, d'ailleurs ? Eh Harry, la tête soutenue par ses mains ne pouvait se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait mis sur son bureau.. Un courant d'air passa par sa fenêtre et vint décoiffer ses cheveux qui étaient attachés en catogan. .Comment ? Harry n'a plus les cheveux indomptables ? Eh bien non, il les avait laissés poussés. Mais cela n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé dans son physique, grâce a ses dons en animagus, il avait changé de carrure, il n'était plus le garçon jeune et frêle qui ce faisait balayé par des coups de vent, ses muscles s'étaient développés, il avait grandi (1m89) un bronzage du sud (comme par magie) et sa beauté naturelle était ressortie ainsi qu'un sourire éclatant qui en faisait fondre plus d'une. Il faisait désormais craqué plus d'une fille, et d'ailleurs il ne s'en déplaisait pas, il était devenu un coureur de jupons.. « Tel père, tel fils » avait dis Sirius..  
  
Mais son physique n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, son caractère lui aussi avait eu des modifications, une force mentale plus forte a causé des attaques de Voldemort, un caractère souvent jovial et facétieux. Dignes héritiers des maraudeurs.. Mais, même s'il était un peu plus ouvert aux autres, il n'en devenait pas moins prudent.  
  
C'est donc en une année que le survivant, s'était totalement métamorphosé, aussi bien physiquement, mentalement que magiquement. L'ancien Harry naïf, faible, et écrasé pas son nom, avait disparu comme il aimait se le dire.  
  
Mais nous nous sommes encore égarés. Notre jeune Harry, ne va pas nous attendre toute l'éternité.. Même s'il est planté a son bureau, a réfléchir ou bien à rêvasser.Harry a beaucoup à nous dévoiler encore, les présentations physiques et autres ne sont pas les seuls. Mais cela nous le verront quand il serra de retour chez lui : à Poudlard.  
  
NDA : yééééhhh premier chap. fini, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? moi j'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous si ? donc dite moi si je continue au pas . Merci . Célé 


	2. La vérité vient avec le temps

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi.Sauf l'histoire.  
  
Auteur : Célé (The Best)  
  
Genre : Général peu être dark.  
  
Pairing : pas encore prévu pour l'instant Rating : G Longueur : Uuuhh, pleins de pages.*Ca va ca comme réponse.*  
  
LUMIERES OU TENEBRES  
  
La vérité vient avec le temps (proverbe trouvé dans un gâteau chinois)  
  
Nous avons laissé, Harry dans la douce mélodie de la nuit, pour le retrouver sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, seul, cette année, il n'avait pu aller chez les Weasley. Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, il avait pu améliorer ses performances magique cet été. Harry marchait le long du quai, vers le début du train. Sa cape d'un noir profond voletant derrière lui, ses cheveux attachés ou quelques mèches venaient entourer son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux, marchant agilement et gracieusement entre les élèves, qui se retournaient pour l'apercevoir.  
  
Arrivé au début du train, il entra dans un compartiment et se mit sa robe de sorcier, ainsi que son badge de Préfet en Chef. Eh oui, il était devenu préfet en chef, Dumbledore pensait qu'ayant des responsabilités, il arrêterait ses facéties, enfin il l'espérait. De plus Harry était un bon élève pas brillant, mais pas nul non plus. Dumbledore avait voulu personnellement à ce que se soit Harry, comme ça il aurait une chambre a lui, ce qui était plus pratique, à cause de ses hurlement lors de ses cauchemars, de plus cela l'occuperait et il ne penserait plus à Cédric, ce poste était tout trouvé pour lui. Pour l'instant personne était au courant à par les professeur, et bientôt les préfets et la préfete en chef : Hannah Abbot, qui entreront dans quelques minutes dans ce compartiment.  
  
Harry s'assit sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, il était encore tôt le train ne partirait pas avant une bonne heure. Il ouvrit un livre sur la magie Élémentaire (NDA : yéééh plagiat en force mdr. ;p, et en plus il allait pas ouvrir un livre sur la magie noire.), Une magie très ancienne, puissante et difficile, qui constituait à contrôler les éléments, cette magie intéressait énormément Harry, il n'avait pas encore réussi à la comprendre, mais il l'étudiait ardemment.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, il laissa entrer le préfet de Serpentard, qui n'est d'autre que le célèbre (et bo goss) Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur et son arrogance. Potter, qu'est ce tu fais ici ? c'est réservé au Préfet.Ah moins que tu n'attends ton amie la sang-de-bourbe. Bonjour, à toi aussi.Pour répondre à ta question, je me sens bien ici. Sors de ce compartiment où j'enlève des points a Gryffondor. Oh, tu ferais ca ? Oui et avec plaisir. Je ne pense pas que tu en aies le pouvoir. Aurais tu oublié que je suis Préfet, Potter ? Hum. Je devrais peu être te dire, avant que tu ne te ridiculises d'avantage, que je suis le nouveau Préfet en Chef.  
  
Si Draco n'était pas bien ancré dans la terre, il serrait tombé par terre. Totalement désappointé, par la réponse de Potter, il resta devant celui-ci, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et essayant d'assimilé ce qu'il lui avait dit. Harry lui, toujours assis les yeux plongés dans son livre, avait un rictus malfaisant au coin de sa bouche.Draco, ne l'avait jamais vu aussi.Sûr de lui ? non, confiant ? non jamais vu autant ténébreux. Pas au sens propre, mais Potter avait changé son caractère, c'est comme s'il n'était plus un Gryffondor, il était plus Serpentard. Et cela inquiétait légèrement Draco.Mais ca formait aussi une sympathie envers lui.  
  
Vraiment. ? Oui..  
  
Harry parlait toujours calmement sans monter le sens de sa voix, une maîtrise totale de lui-même, son visage, ses expressions, il contrôlait tout. Draco entama une conversation avec lui, sans haine, ni dégoûts, juste de la curiosité et un peu de méfiance, après tout Harry était connu, pour ces farces.  
  
Après une demi-heure de bavardages, ils se serrèrent la main, en signe d'une nouvelle « amitié » ? non, en signe de respect et d'alliance.  
  
Arrivé des autres Préfets Gryffondor : Hermione Granger, et Ron Weasley (6e) Poufsouffle : (Ché pa alors on passe) Serdaigle : Cho Chang (7e année) et (ché pa non plus) Serpentard : Milicent Brustrolck (6e) et Markus Flint (7e)  
  
En entrant dans le compartiment, tous étaient étonnés de savoir qu'Harry était le nouveau Préfet en Chef (Hermione a failli s'évanouir), mais beaucoup plus que lui et Malfoy ne se soit pas entretués, et qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre (Ron a failli s'évanouir). Le Préfet et La Préfete on fait un petit discours sur leur responsabilité et tout le tralala qu'implique ce rôle. Les préfets étaient étonnés par l'éloquence d'Harry, il avait son discours naturellement (non sans quelque sourire charmeur pour les filles, Hermione a même rougi, mais cela c'est vite effacé à cause du regard de Ron). Après le discours, les préfets sont allés surveiller les compartiments.  
  
Dans quelques heures, ils allaient entrer a Poudlard.  
  
NDA : Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Rewiews pleasseeeeee !!!!! *soyez pas radins !* 


	3. un petit lapin a bien du chagrin

Disclaimer : Tout est à Mme Rowling et tout le tralala..  
  
Auteur : yéééh c moi Célé !!!  
  
Genre : Général peu etre dark.  
  
Rating : Général pour l'instant.  
  
Pairing : je c pa pour l'instant ^_________^  
  
Longueur : uh..des mots et des mots et pis encore des mots ca fait beaucoup de mots.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Arrivé a Poudlard, Harry et Cie entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition habituelle des 1es années. Cela paru une éternité à Harry, mais finalement ils purent manger tranquillement après le *long* discours de Dumbledore. Harry avait fini de dîner depuis longtemps et il discutait de tout et de rien aux Gryffondors qui l'entouraient, il s'amusait entre temps a lancé des regards et des sourires charmeurs aux filles qui le regardaient du coin de l'?il, et qui après détournaient leur tête rouge pivoine. Harry voulait battre son record cette année. (NDA : je ne m'aventurerais pas sur cette phrase pour l'instant.).  
  
Après le repas, il du faire *encore* un discours aux préfets en leur donnant le mot de passe de leur salle commune, puis il accompagna, les préfets de Gryffondors jusqu'au portrait de la dame violette, arrivé dans la salle commune il s'installa avec ses deux amis devant le feu.  
  
- Harry, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Hermione... Parfaitement bien, pourquoi ? Eh bien depuis l'année dernière tu as changé, nous avons deçidés de ne pas en parler, mais là c'est flagrant, que se passe-il ? Mais rien du tout Mione, je vais bien c'est tout. Non, tu ne vas pas bien, tu change de caractère, tu nous cache des choses, tu drague comme un fou, et tu deviens « ami » avec Malfoy. Dit Ron. Et alors ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ? Dis nous ce qui se passe ? Tu as tellement changé que nous ne te reconnaissons plus.Dit Hermione... Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre MA vie ? je fais ce que je veux, non ? si j'ai envie de draguer, je drague, si j'ai envie de garder une vie privé, je le fais et je deviens ami avec qui je veux ! c'est clair ! je veux dirigé moi-même ma vie ! Et si ca vous plaît pas alors tant pis pour vous.  
  
Harry avait dit tout cela sans haussé le ton, il était parfaitement calme. Mais à l'intérieur de lui il était furieux que ses « amis » ne le prennent pas comme il est. Ils voulaient peut etre avoir un contrôle sur sa vie? Ou alors ils étaient vraiment inquiets. Mais pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était heureux, et que sa « nouvelle » vie lui plaisait ?! Se calmant pour ne pas leur envoyer un sortilèges en pleine gueule.Il sortit de la salle commune, sous les regards intrigués des 2 Gryffs, qui n'avaient encore jamais vu Harry aussi calme avec un discours comme celui-là.  
  
Tu crois que.Qu'il. Non sûrement pas, il ne ferait jamais ça  
  
Quittons Ron et Hermione sur leurs questions et retournons à Harry :  
  
Après être sorti de la tour Gryffondor, plus que jamais furieux contre ses amis, mais pas en apparence, il se dirigea vers l'aile gauche du château, et après plusieurs minutes de marches, il se trouvait devant un tableau représentant une femme représentant une femme en train de lire avec une tenue orangé (NDA :clin d'?il a mon tableau favori). Antigone (NDA : re-clin d'?il, oui Alex, je sais je suis grave, mais ca représente 2 choses pour moi, pas seulement le livre) Le tableau s'ouvrit laissant place à une salle assez grande pleine à remplir de livres, grimoire et autre. Harry à ce moment, ce sentait vraiment chez lui.C'était pendant une nuit après un de ses horribles cauchemars, qu'il s'était levé et arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard, il avait été attiré par la félicité du visage de la femme quand elle lisait son livre. Il lui avait alors demandé ce qu'elle lisait pour être si heureuse, et elle lui avait répondu : Antigone. Elle lui avait alors ouvert la salle, en souriant. Depuis ce jour, c'était ou il passait le plus de temps quand il n'était pas en cours ou dans la section interdite de Poudlard ou encore en train de flirter. Il aimait cette pièce, personne ne le dérangeait, il lisait tant qu'il voulait et il pouvait s'améliorer.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans cette salle, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de lancer des doloris dans toute la pièce. Des doloris ? Oui, Harry avait découvert que cela lui vidait l'esprit et un peu d'énergie et que part dessus tout ça le calmait. Mais se défilant a cette idée, il décida de faire autre chose, Ca journée l'avait légèrement épuisé, donc il prit vite un livre sur la magie noire, qu'il rangea sous sa cape et reparti vers sa chambre de Préfet en Chef, non sans un dernier au revoir à La femme du tableau, qui lui rendit chaleureusement.  
  
Ce soir notre jeune ami ne fera pas de folie, il restera tranquillement dans sa chambre à lire et oublié le temps d'un moment la querelle qu'il venait d'avoir. Et puis de toute façon, il avait encore une année, pour faire toute les facéties qu'il souhaite. Et bien plus encore.  
  
NDA : oui je sais celui-ci est plus court, mais vous inquiétiez pas, je vais faire plein de chap. de toutes les couleurs (euh, Célé ferme ta gueule) oui, bon bah j'aime bien ce chap. à cause de la dispute et de la nouvelle salle, j'ai pas pu résister à mettre des trucs personnels sur moi dans cette fic ! Et Alex, t'es sur ? pas de plagiat ?! *Regard de chien battu* hé hé hé de tte façon, je te demande pas ton avis, parce que je suis grave !!!!! bisous quand même. Et puis aussi gros kiss à Alice, mon ange. Et a Sarah, oui je vais continuer le slash, mdr. I !!!!!  
  
Merci des rewiews et continués ca fait tjr plaisir.  
  
Célé 


End file.
